1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus, in which holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode recombine in the organic emission layer and extinguish to emit light. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is considered as the next generation display apparatus owing to its high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high brightness, and fast response speeds.